helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
BOSS
BOSS (Japanese: ボス / Chinese: 老板 / Korean: 보스) is a 2018 boy unit from Hello! Project Fantasy, it was formed on April 4, 2018 with several starting members. The groups concept is similar to both SM Entertainment's boy group NCT, and the AKB48 groups. While members are added on different dates, their are no official generations. The current groups are: * BOSS M (fixed line up): Lee Jungeun, Choi Jiwoo, Goto Ryuki, Miguel Staples (Leader), Shibaraki Keita, Kimamura Kai, Hwang Sookyung, Kim Yoojin, William Satsuki, Kang Jusung, and Choi Chaewon. * BOSS E (rotation line up): Miguel Staples (Leader), Shibaraki Keita, Hwang Sookyung, Kim Yoojin, William Satsuki, Kang Jusung, and Choi Chaewon. * BOSS N: Goto Ryuji (Leader), Sokho Sray "Mi-Tan", William Satsuki + * BOSS Zero: Choi Jiwoo (Leader), Miguel Staples, Kimamura Kai, Hwang Sookyung, Sato Natsu, and Kang Jusung + Members Current Members Sub-Units BOSS M= Debuted on April 4, 2018 *Lee Jungeun (리 정은) Main Rapper, Lead Dancer *Choi Jiwoo (최 지우) Lead Vocal, Lead Rapper *Goto Ryuji (後藤 隆二) Main Vocal *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ) LEADER, Main Dancer, Lead Vocal, Face of the Group, Ace, Center *Shibaraki Keita (縛行紀 珠た) Lead Vocal *Kimamura Kai (木中村 カイ) Lead Dancer, Sub-Vocal, Visual *Hwang Sookyung (황 숙경) Main Dancer, Lead Vocal *Kim Yoojin (김 유진) Lead Vocal, Lead Rapper *William Satsuki (初罹編 土好) Main Dancer, Sub-Vocal *Kang Jusung (강 주성) Main Dancer, Lead Vocal *Choi Chaewon (최 채원) Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocal |-|BOSS E= Debuted May 1, 2019 Current Members *William Satsuki (初罹編 土好) Main Dancer, Lead Vocal, Face of the Group *Kang Jusung (강 주성) Main Dancer, Lead Vocal, Visual, Center *Choi Chaewon (최 채원) LEADER, Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocal Former Members *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ) LEADER, Main Dancer, Lead Vocal *Shibaraki Keita (縛行紀 珠た) Lead Vocal *Hwang Sookyung (황 숙경) Main Dancer, Lead Vocal *Kim Yoojin (김 유진) Lead Vocal, Lead Rapper Member Tenures # Lee Jungeun, Choi Jiwoo, Goto Ryuji, Miguel Staples, Shibaraki Keita, Kimamura Kai, Hwang Sookyung, Kim Yoojing, William Satsuki, Kang Jusung, and Choi Chaewon are at: April 4, 2018 # Sokho Sray "Mi-Tan" and Sato Natsu are at: June 9, 2018 History Pre-Formation On March 9, the unit was revealed and the company revealed that several boy trainees are currently in a audition process to see who would be the starting members. On April 1, it was announced that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Miguel Staples would be the groups leader while holding a con-current position with the group. Prior to joining the group, several members were active in Japan, South Korea, and China as trainess of various entertainment companies. 2018 On April 4, the group was formed with its starting members. On May 1, a new unit was revealed, BOSS E. It is composed of the members Miguel Staples, Shibaraki Keita, Hwang Sookyung, Kim Yoojin, William Satsuki, Kang Jusung, and Choi Chaewon. BOSS E's concept is that the unit will feature members under the age of 19 years old. The reason as to why Miguel Staples, and Shibaraki Keita were added was to give the group some more leverage in skills as they are both vocals. They will be present in the untis 2018 and 2019 singles and then will leave the unit. On May 9, Miguel Staples revealed on a vLive several things for the group in 2019, as well as the remaining singles for 2018. In 2019, the group plans to release a two new units, one that is a small unit, and the other is a more hip-hop centered unit. He also revealed that the group is doing in company auditions to add more members for the beginning of 2019. On May 19, Miguel Staples revealed that for next year, the name of both the new units, BOSS N, and BOSS Zero. BOSS N will feature a more balled unit group, and BOSS Zero is a more danced based group. BOSS N will feature Goto Ryuji and William Satsuki and other trainees, and BOSS Zero will feature Miguel Staples, Choi Jiwoo, Kimamura Kai, Hwang Sookyung, and Kang Jusung and other trainees. On May 27, the groups remaining singles for 2018 were revealed. In December, while the group would be releasing two singles, one featuring the BOSS M, the second single while also under BOSS M will only feature Goto Ryuji and Miguel Staples in a duet. On June 9, two new members were added to BOSS. Both had previously auditioned for Fantasy Rookies but instead were offered to join BOSS instead. The new members are: Sokho Sray "Mi-Tan" and Sato Natsu, Mi-tan would be joining BOSS N, and Sato Natsu would be joining BOSS Zero in the new year, they will be training with the group but will be present in group acitivites to learn about being idols. On July 12, Miguel Staples announced that the group will be doing live stages from August 26 to an unplanned date. He added that while the group has several events and concerts that they will be doing, these live stages were made to help the members get used to performing when they are not promoting in their sub-units. On July 16, it was announced that Miguel Staples would not be participating in any of the live stages due health reasons, it was also announced that he will not be appearing in any performances from BOSS M and BOSS E until November of this year due to his health reasons which also caused him to cease his activities in A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T for the same reason as well. On August 6, during the release event for "Michibata" Goto Ryuji announced that they are holding auditions for males to train under BOSS as BOSS Students, the audition period will be from September 2018 to March 2019 with the winners being revealed as trainees in April. Ryuji also said that this training system will be different in temrs that they goal is to debut in BOSS, but some members will be given a chance to hold concurrent activities in other groups as well. On August 31, it was announced that with the release of BOSS E's November single, Miguel Staples, Shibaraki Keita, Hwang Sookyung and Kim Yoojin will graduate from BOSS E. Kim Yoojin replied that they feel like the remaining three members can hold the group until new members join BOSS E. They will graduate from BOSS E on December 8. On October 13, during a live performance for the group, Miguel Staples was announced that he would be coming back from his hiatus after nearly 3 months away from the group. On November 1, it was announced that during the course of 2019, they will be accepting several batches of new members, with the first batch set to be revealed in January. On November 7, it was announced that after much discussion, that Goto Ryuji would begin concurrent activities with a group that would be announced and revealed in January. With more and more members being added, members will be given opportunities to have concurrent activities with new or already exisiting groups. On December 4, it was announced that Choi Chaewon will be the new leader of BOSS E, the reason is due to his young age he will be in BOSS E until 2022. On December 7, it was announced that new members will join the group in January. On December 8, it was announced that Shibaraki Keita would be entering a hiatus for an unknown amount of time. The reason is because of Keita having mental and physical heal problems. More information will be given in March/April of 2019. Because of this, he will be absent from BOSS M's March single and the upcoming tour. Discography Mini Albums Singles Tours and Mini Concerts Concert Tours # - 2019.05.26 GRAND BOSS Haru 2019 Concert Tour ~Let's Rock!~ Mini Concerts # 2018.12.07 BOSS M 2018 Fuyu Mini Concert ~Sensational~ Live Stages # - 2019.03.02 BOSS 1st Live Stage ~Tower of Advanture~ @ Akihabara, Tokyo Line Ups *while Sokho Sray "Mi-Tan" and Sato Natsu joined the group, they wont begin their full group acitivites with the group until 2019 under BOSS N and BOSS Zero. BOSS Unit Concept * BOSS M: Tough Boy * BOSS E: Youth Group Leaders